Wanderlust
by PrettyPinkk
Summary: "Maybe my sovereignty would still be mine," he said with a passion of fire. He looked at her; taking in her frailty, her mundane life. Her doe green eyes had him lusting after her. "I want you to be my sovereignty, Beca." His wicked eyes were ebony and she couldn't help but want to be. (New Story & New to FanFic) Please read and review!
1. New Girl

_It is said that power corrupts, but actually it's truer that power attracts the corruptible. The sane are usually attracted by other things than power. We are so lost in meaningless juggernauts that the power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely._

* * *

Closing the open page of my history book I sit and ponder the meaningless assignment my teacher gave. Scanning my eyes over the rugged book I take in everything about it, the crisp pages from when I spilled my soda over it, the binding on the back barely holding on by the small piece of tape attached. I reach down to grab my notebook, when it's in my grasp I multitask by grabbing a pencil as well. It was going to be a long stumbling block tonight, and to be honest I wasn't looking forward to it. I check the clock on my bedside to see 10:32 in a bright red flare. I set my pencil down, feeling the tension release from my grasp and relax my writing hand. My eyes felt tired and heavy, so heavy that I could probably fall asleep at my desk. Though, I felt satisfied that all my homework was complete and that I didn't have to stress about it in the morning.

I put all my belongings back into my bag and head into the bathroom to change. I wash my face with a soft washcloth then proceed with brushing my teeth. Hearing the door open and slam shut. Stepping out of the bathroom I find Mae sitting on her bed in a mute silence. I only recently transferred to Spencer Academy from Umass Amherst (an honors high school). I do miss my old school and friends but getting accepted into Spencer Academy was a big step, and a step I couldn't refuse. It has been a full week since I left and so far Spencer's had lived up to its popular reputation.

Going to an all-girls school changed the way I study, live, and generally interact with the world. I originally decided to go to UAH because I was tired of the co-ed private school I went to for middle school. I was tired of school that revolved around boys, make-up, and who was 'cool' instead of academics. Not only were classes at UAH smaller, more intense, but learning didn't end at 3:30. We had our teachers in the dorms with us (or living nearby on campus) and our classmates to study with on our halls. One of the best things about UAH is the traditions that come with it being an older school. So many things we did were steeped in tradition and the knowledge that every girl to go through that school had done the same things. Yes I did miss UAH but I looked at Spencer Academy with and open eye as UAH taught me to become more sure of myself as a person and more confidant in my opinions and knowledge.

I kind of wondered what Mae was thinking about. Her brow glistened with vitality as her lips frowned and pouted outward. I walked over and sat next to her, "what's wrong?" I politely asked. Her deep blue eyes shot forward, little did I know, she had be crying for a while.

"Guys are such assholes!" She quipped.

"You can vent to me if you want," I added with a half-smile. Mae turned and faced me, wrapping her arms around her legs then sighed. I don't know why I felt bad, it wasn't me who had been upset. I guess I liked Mae and could see us becoming closer as friends.

"It's this guy Tyler," she began, "he's such a player! It amazes me at how good his acting is. I mean he certainly had me fooled." She spat in a vexation of anger.

"What did he do?" My brow shot up with curiosity.

"He's taking Hailey Roberts to the Fall Fest." She said while wiping away a tear from her eye. I felt bad for her, really. "Don't cry," I said while wrapping my arms around her, "if that Tyler guy can't realize what a great girl you are then he isn't even worth your time. Any guy would be lucky enough to take you out." I added with a wide smile. Mae turned her face to hide the laughter but we both ended up laughing anyway.

"I know you're right Beca, it just hurts to see him taking her. I really thought he was gonna ask me to go with him. I guess only a fool can dream." Mae shyly stated. She looked abashed by it all.

"If it's any consolation I don't have a date either," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're new still. Everyone can't stop talking about the 'new girl'; it's only a matter of time before you get asked." She said dolefully. New girl? She made it sound like I was a new product on a shelf that everyone wanted.

"What exactly is the Fall Fest?" I questioned.

"The Fall Fest is a fun event to new and returning students at the beginning of the school year and encourages participation and interaction among all segments of the students here at Spencer's." She paused then continued, "They have free food, performances by student groups, recruitment of students into student organizations, and education of all students about Spencer's unique and special student culture. It's really fun; I went last year when I arrived at Spencer's." Mae pointed out. It was only last year when the tables were turned and Mae was the 'new girl'. I guess she liked that kind of attention.

"Sound's fun, are all the students required to attend?" I asked.

"No. You can choose to go or not. But, I recommend going because you get to meet new people and utilize the different programs the school has to offer." Mae added.

"Mae, you don't need a date to go to the Fall Fest." I pointed out.

"Yes I know, but it would be nice for once to get asked to something," Mae murmured.

"What do you mean?" Pondering over Mae's statement just didn't make sense. Mae wasn't unattractive, she was just the opposite. She was thin, tan, and had long auburn hair. Who wouldn't want to go after a gal like that?

"My entire time here at Spencer's I haven't been asked to a party, dance or fall-fest." Mae laid down on her bed and cuddled with her stuffed frog (who I learned was Mr. Pepper). "It seems like all the guys have much higher standers and I guess I just don't fit into those categories." She added over the muffle sound of her soughing.

"Staying true to yourself in a world that wants you to be someone else is one of the biggest accomplishments." I said well-disposed. Mae looked up and smiled back at me.

"You know, I like you. You're not like all the other stuck up bitches around here." She mentioned. Mae had made it clear that she didn't care for the girls here, even some of the guys. Coming from an all-girl school I was around the contemptible cullion of how girls acted. I guess I was just use to it by now.

I returned a smile to her then leaned over to switch the lamp off. The room filled with a silence that intimidated me. I never really liked the darkness; it made me feel more vulnerable, as if something was coming to get me. Pushing those thoughts out of my mind I pull back the covers and slip into bed. Feeling the soft sheets against my pale skin warms my body up with vibrations. It made me feel heavy and limp; so I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** _No. Not yet. I'm not ready to wake up..._

Forcing my sluggish eyes open was the cruelest thing I could do. Laying like a limp noodle I reach over to turn off the buzzing alarm. Mae was still sleeping—nothing could wake that girl up. I grab my robe and wrap it around my body, "Mae…time to get up." My voice sounded rugged…like I'd been smoking for years—the thought disgusted me. "Mae, get up!" I shout a little louder. She moans and barely opens her eyes, "5 more minutes," is what I made out of her jumbled words. Taking matters into my own hands I head into the bathroom and grab a plastic cup, filling it with cold water to the top. I turn the facet off and position myself by her bed. "We're gonna be late for class, get up. This is the last time I'm gonna tell you," I say while rolling my eyes. I hated playing 'mommy'. Mae whines and covers her head with the blankets.

_Suit yourself._

* * *

**Author Note;** Thank you so much for reading chapter one!

I have pictures on my profile of the characters in this story.

Please R&R and if there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them.


	2. Sarah Wenham

"WHAT THE FUCK BECA!" Mae yells.

"I'm sorry about that but I had to wake you," I say while changing into my uniform.

"Hmph, yeah right." Mae gibes as she gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. I chuckle as she slams the door. Apparently she didn't like my methods of 'waking people up', but it surely made me feel good.

**1ST HOUR 7:15 **

(Mr. Hoffman's English class)

The chalky powder from the blackboard smelled throughout the room, causing a few people to sneeze. I try to ignore the smell and continue to write every detailed word Mr. Hoffman was saying about symbolic anthropology. We then had to figure out how to coalesce it with our own stories. "Symbolic anthropology studies the way people understand and interpret their surroundings through the use of symbols and practices. Typically these include myth and ritual, ways in which humans assign meanings to symbols and practices to address fundamental questions about human social life. Symbolic anthropology views culture as an independent system of meaning understood by studying key symbols and rituals. Symbolic anthropologists have traditionally focused their research on religion, cosmology, ritual activity, expressive customs such as mythology and the performing arts, and even forms of social organization such as kinship and political organization. By studying these types of social forms researchers are better able to understand the role of symbols in the everyday life of groups of people." Mr. Hoffman stated.

I finished up my notes and closed my notebook, feeling relieved that class was just about over. Mr. Hoffman passed around the homework sheet—it was a writing prompt. Scanning my eyes over the paper, it reads: one out of every five children in the U.S. lives in poverty, an estimated 12 million children, according to the Children's Defense Fund in the year 2000. Do you feel you grew up in poverty? If so, define what you mean by poverty and describe what it was like, what it meant for you, what its effect upon you was. That didn't sound too hard; I had a pretty good aptitude on writing—especially given prompts.

"Hi, are you Beca Smith?" A girl's voice behind me avows. I turn around and nod to the blonde girl. She smiles wide with her pink cheeks and extends her hand forward. "Hello, I'm Sarah. Sarah Wenham." I shake her hand then grab my bag strap and hang it over my shoulder.

"You just transferred in from that all-girl school, correct?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I did." I answer, "I went to Umass Amherst."

"I heard really great things about UAH. Why did you transfer?" Her words were in such a urbane tone it made me feel rather low-key.

"I saw a better opportunity here at Spencer," I reply.

"Uh-huh," her brow lifted and Sarah looked at me vaguely, "well whatever your reason is I'm sure it's for the best, right?" She said while clutching her books to her chest. I didn't like her response; it made my whole demeanor sound like a geek. The bell rings over the intercom and I try to hurry up the conversation. I wanted to get out of this awkward tête-à-tête as soon as possible. "I think we have history together so just walk with me." Sarah insisted. I forced an oddly shaped smile across my face and said, "sure, why not." I duplicitously demurred. We headed out of Mr. Hoffman's class and out into the crowded hallways. It was so odd seeing the male gender talk and socialize as we walked pasted the lockers. I guess it made me feel nervous, why, I couldn't tell you. Maybe it was just the first time I've been around guys in school. I would be lying if I said I didn't look, that and, I'm a horrible liar. We had about 5 more minutes before class started, so like any typical girl I followed Sarah into the bathroom. There she had fixed and re-brushed her long golden locks. She had worn them in curls today.

Feeling pensive, I clutch my books to my chest and lean against the wall. I wasn't the type of girl to check my appearance every time class ended. But then again, I wasn't even pretty so that factor didn't even count. Sarah applies some lip-gloss then catches me staring at her through the mirror. She continues applying small dabs then says, "I really like this color. I think it makes my lips look fuller and it leaves a pinky-hue." She turns around and places it back into her small pouch.

"Here, try this one." Sarah hands me a light pink gloss.

"Oh…um, I'm not really a 'lip-gloss' kind of girl," I politely tell her.

"I can tell," she replies rather obtuse, "try it on anyway, please?" She begs by extending the e vowel in a pleaseeeeee. I purse my lips together and twist open the little tube. Turning to the mirror I paint my lips with the small applicator. Adding just a small amount made such a big difference, and I liked it. I blot my lips together and turn and pose for Sarah. She chuckles and says, "I like it! You look beautiful!" she fawns. I hand her the tube and coyly disagree, "thank you, I really like the color." I compliment.

"I got it at the local super market. My roommate Kate and I are actually going later. You're more than welcome to come with." Sarah informs.

"Yeah, I'd love to go." I reply.

"Great! I think we're gonna meet some friends at Nicky's after." Sarah says as we head out of the bathroom and to our next class.

"What's Nicky's?" I wonder aloud.

"You'll see," Was all she said.

* * *

**Author Note;** R&R I love feedback!

Not to worry but chapter 3 things will start getting better! (:

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Sons of Ipswich

'_Maybe my solitude would be better spent with you. But I'm stuck in wanderlust, far from any permanence. If you can't keep up, I'll go alone. I don't mind the pain. It keeps me strong.' _I sing in the empty locker room. Normally, I'd never sing with anyone around—it was something I preferred to do alone. I hum the beat as I change back into my uniform and hang up my gym clothes. _'Like a dream disappears. Just a memory. I'm already gone. You're a blessing and a curse. Just a memory'. _I continue to sing as my voice reverberates back to me. _'Like a dream,'_ I hold the note then hum some more. Collecting all my belongings, I stuff them back into my bag then make my way out of the locker room. The swim team usually practices on Mondays so I needed to hurry otherwise I would probably get yelled at by Coach Hamm. A few swimmers are already by the poolside. I try to hurry back to my room but a tall handsome figure stands in my way. I stare at his cold eyes, giving him a look that says _why are you blocking my way?_ He stares at me, that kind of stare that guys give when they're mentally undressing you with their eyes.

"You're Rebecca, right?" He finally says.

* * *

She was so hot, he thought to himself. He hadn't heard much about this 'new girl' but he intended to find out.

"Beca," she replied.

"Aaron Abbot," I throw down the best smile I could come up with and extend my hand forward, "what a beautiful name." Her grip was so tiny and cold. _I could warm her up._ I never chased after girls; they came to me—simple. But this girl, oh this girl was innocent. A virgin perhaps? Mhmm, the color of her cheeks flared red as if she was nervous. _I_ made her nervous, and I loved it. Her beautiful locks fell past her elbows and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through, "well Beca, I was going to ask if you had a date for the Fall Fest yet?" I wondered. She hit a tender spot as she bit her lip, "my dates get treated like princess." Bragging was one of my best qualities.

"I'm actually going with someone already," she quipped. Aaron Abbot didn't take no from nobody, especially Kira. My body heated from her answer, causing me to take matters into my own hands. I stepped forward closing in the gap between us.

Her breathing grew heavier as she took a step back. "So? Just tell him you're sick and go with me," I charmed.

Her brow arched upward as she scoffed, "yeah I could, but I'm not." Her final answer pissed me off, this one was a fireball. My girl on fire, yes, the thought made me only crave her more. I needed to figure out another approach to change her mind. Stepping close to her, I leaned in and lowered my voice to a softer tone.

"He can't show you a good time like _I_ can," Pulling her hips forward I quickly kiss her.

***SMACK!***

* * *

The sound of my fist hitting his face hurt like hell. I wince in pain as Aaron stumbles back, "you crazy bitch!" he shouts. By now everyone was rushing over to see what had just happened. I clutch my hand away, feeling that it might be broken. I move out of the way as his friends come to his rescue.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I made that clear, not just to him, but too everyone in the swimming pool area as well.

"Damn bro! You got beat up by a chick!" One of his friends laughed. Aaron wipes away the blood from his lip and glares at me.

"Watch your back little girl," He threatens. I didn't take kindly to threats.

"Or what?" I challenged. "You kissed me," I remind him, "a piece of advice, if a girl tells you _no_…she means it. Don't force yourself on to her…maybe that's why you're dateless." I insult with a wide smile that my mother always used when she wanted something from my father. The all-glowing devious smile us Smith women have, it's a blessing and a curse. He gawks at my comeback, possibly trying to think of something to say.

"Just leave it alone, Aaron." Another voice says. A long haired guy stands in front of me; he's sticking up for me…

"Or what?" Aaron snaps back.

"I'd do as he says," The blonde one says with smirk. Suddenly Aaron begins puking all over the place, making everyone jump back and away from the vomit. A few people shout: '_ew_ and _gross_' but I saw that as an opportunity to leave. Slipping away unseen, I hurry out of the pool area and rush to my room. My hand hurt to the point where I had no choice but to seek medical help. I unlock the door with my opposite hand then hurry inside.

"Hey, you okay?" Mae asks worried. I drop all my stuff and cradle my hand.

"Ohmygod, what happened?" She asks while examining my hand. I really didn't feel like elaborating on what just happened, so I lied.

"I accidentally slammed my hand when trying to shut my locker," I quickly make up.

"Jesus girlfriend! How hard did you slam your locker shut? I think it might be sprained," she informs me with a worried tone that mothers tend to have. Thank god it wasn't broken. I don't think Mae would have believed that I broke my hand just by slamming my locker on it—A, I wasn't that strong enough to break my hand with force from a locker and B, it was most likely a sprain; so my little lie worked out perfectly. Mae ends up taking me to the nurses' office across campus to bandage up my sprained hand.

The nurse wraps my hand with a tourniquet. She looks at my hand then to me, "so you did this by accidentally slamming your hand in your locker?" The nurse obviously doesn't believe me. I nod and she shakes her head.

"You have a Second-degree strain," She says once she's finished.

"Second-degree?" Mae asked. "What does that mean?"

"It's a moderate strain but with a great number of injured fibres. There will be more severe muscle pain and tenderness as well. Also, mild swelling, some loss of strength, and a bruise may develop." She adds. She pulls out a note pad and begins writing down something before ripping it off and handing it to me.

"I prescribed a pain killer if the pain is too unbearable." She says. I thank her then head back to our room. Mae plays with her reddish hair and tells me about her day. I try to listen but other thoughts have me distracted. I keep thinking about the guy who stuck up for me. It really shocked me actually. I never really had someone stand up for me or defend. All I remembered was his voice; I re-played it over in my head. I never got to see his face; just that he was tall and had long hair. It was like he and his friends showed up at an opportune time. Or maybe they had been watching the little fiasco the whole time.

"Beca, are you even listening to me?" Mae's voice pulls me back to reality and I smile apologetic. She rolls her eyes and stops walking, "who is he?" She finally says.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Beca Smith!" Mae's voice was sharp. She's on to me, I can tell by the smirk she's giving me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie.

Her brow arches up and she crosses her arms, "I wasn't born yesterday you know."

"I don't know his name, but he was in the pool area when I was leaving." I finally say. Her eyes look curious as if she already knew who he was; "was he with three other guys?"

"Yes, why?"

"Describe him," she asked.

"I didn't get to see his face; just that he was tall and had long hair."

"The Sons of Ipswich," she says. I looked at her confused,_ the sons of what?_

"What are they? Like, a boy band?"

"No, I wish. They're supposedly descendants of five families that settled the Ipswich colony in the 1600s." She pauses then adds, "old money, you know." She trails off as if she didn't really care.

"Really?" I add.

"That guy Tyler I was telling you about, he's one of the five families." Mae reminds me.

"Um, so do you know the guy?"

"Pogue Parry." She smiles then adds, "he drives a yellow Ducati, which is so hot!" Mae exclaims.

"Wait, you said five families? What about the fifth?" I ask.

"Oh, uh…I don't really know. From what I heard the fifth family died off." Mae adds. "I don't really keep up with it."

A loud ringing noise goes off. Realizing that it's my phone I quickly pull it out from my bag and answer with a, "hello?"

"Hey, so we're gonna be leaving soon. Dress cute okay! I'll meet you out front of the library, we're taking my car." It's Sarah. I had forgotten about the plans I made with her earlier. Feeling stupid for not remembering I sigh and re-change my tone to a happier sound, "I'll see you then! Oh wait, I was gonna ask you if my roommate Mae could come with?"

"Yeah sure! She can come," She says with a cheery note. Hanging up with Sarah I then turn to Mae. "Do you wanna run into town with me and this girl Sarah I met? Her roommate is going too. Were gonna go to this place called Nicky's afterward. I'll be fun," I hoped.

"I'd love to go! We need to head back to the room soon. I need to change into something much cuter," She stated with a victory smile. I chuckle off to the side as we continue to head back, the grey clouds roared slightly over the sky. Mae and I hurried inside before any rain could fall. We changed into different outfits; I decided to keep it simple and go with a dark teal-long sleeve and jeans. Mae, on the other hand decided to wear a black skirt and a cream colored sweater. Mae looked really pretty; I always thought her outfits were cute and catchy. She had this hipster-vintage style going on and it worked for her. I sit and wait on my bed, hoping Mae will be done soon. She's applies the rest of her mascara then grabs her purse. "I'm ready," she finally says. We head out of our room, locking the door behind us.

* * *

**Author's Note;** please leave reviews!

I'd love to know what you think about the story so far!

**Also, on my profile you can find the outfits I described for Beca & Mae in this chapter.**


End file.
